kilómetro
by rocio-asakura
Summary: El espacio los separa, un sueño se interpone. Pero un sentimiento se encargara de unirlos y una llamada les dara fuerza a ambos para continuarYxAFelic cumple VALE!


Este song-fic va dedicado a una muy preciada amiga, que el 7 de Mayo fue su cumpleaños, y este es mi regalo de mi para ella. Si **Vale! **Es para vos! **Feliz cumple amiga!**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo los derechos de autor.**

**Disclaimer: **

**La canción:** "**Kilómetro**" de **Sin Bandera. **

**Tiempo: **cuando Yoh se marcha a Norteamérica.

**Kilómetro **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_"A pesar de la distancia"_

si abuelita... si lo sé... estamos cerca ya de la Aldea Apache... lo sé –exclamaba aburrido Yoh, parado a la par del teléfono publico, mientras del otro lado de la línea escuchaba a su abuela sermonearlo.

Los shamenes habían llegado a aquella ciudad esa misma mañana gracias la ayuda del peculiar amigo de Ryu, Billy. Mientras todos buscaban un lugar para almorzar y satisfacer su apetito, Yoh había aprovechado ese momento para encaminarse a un teléfono publico y así poder hablar a su abuela y preguntarle como estaban las cosas por allí. Y hay estaba, parado en mitad del parque, escuchando a su abuela amenazarlo desde hacía ya treinta minutos.

_bueno niño, es tarde, ya es momento de que cuelgue. No seas tan distraído y fíjate por donde caminas, no vaya a ser cosa que te caigas en un posó. Conociéndote eso seguro que te pueda pasar _**–**le dijo su abuela con voz ronca.

espera abuelita! –la detuvo abruptamente el shaman que se hubiera dormido si su abuela continuaba con su sermoneo.

_que sucede? ­_–preguntó la anciana expectante.

cómo...cómo esta... –tartamudeo Yoh, sin poder hablar a causa de los nervios, mientras un sonrojo claro se pintaba sobre sus mejillas.

_ya veo, quieres saber como esta ella **–**_pronuncio Kino Asakura, interpretando el tartamudeo de su nieto.

si –afirmo él, con una leve sonrisa. Ese era el motivo principal por el cual él había llamado a su abuela, por ella, por saber como estaba, como se encontraba después de su partida. Por Kami! Como deseaba verla.

_por que no lo averiguas por ti mismo? _

nani? 0.0 –preguntó sin comprender el castaño. **(qué?)**

_si, háblala. Ahora tienen teléfono en la pensión, según me dijo convenció a un tal... Mampa, creo, para que le comprase uno._

A Manta? 0.0 –interrogo incrédulo, corrigiendo a su abuela.

_si, a ese, yo que se. Espera un segundo, te digo el teléfono..._ –exclamo la anciana dictándole al joven el número que el muy entusiasmado grababa en su mente digito por digito.

**- **muchas gracias abuelita! –grito con una inmensa sonrisa, cortando la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de Kino. Quería oír su vos, añoraba poder escucharla nuevamente.

A varios cientos de kilómetros puede tu vos darme calor igual que el sol  
- - - - - - - - 

Miraba inexpresiva el teléfono ubicada en uno de los pasillos de la pensión "En"; contemplando el aparato expectante, sin mover siquiera un músculo ni parpadear.

disculpe, señorita Anna? –preguntó una temerosa Tamao, acercándose a la rubia lentamente.

que quieres?

le sucede algo? desde la tarde que esta parada frente al teléfono inexpresiva. Sucede algo? –interrogo tímidamente, preocupada por la itako.

no –fue la respuesta cortante de ella, que en toda la conversación no se había inmuto por voltear a ver a la peli-rozada.

uuff... esta bien. Con su permiso, me retiro a terminar de preparar la comida.

si.

Lentamente la aprendiz a shaman se giro sobre su eje para regresar a la cocina, pero antes de perderse en el pasillo, volteo una ultima vez para ver a Anna. "Que le sucederá?", se preguntó mentalmente con tristeza, para luego marcharse al no encontrar respuesta a su duda.

- - - - - - - -

Yoh contemplaba fijamente el teléfono publico, indeciso. Con los dedos temblando ligeramente, marco el número que su abuela le había dictado, y con mariposas revoloteando entretenidas en su estomago, poso el audífono en su oído, para así escuchar el sonido que este emitía este al estar llamando. Sonido eterno y agonizante, que hacía que los nervios lo carcomieran de pies a cabeza y la desesperación creciera en su interior.

- - - - - - - -

La rubia abrió un poco mas de lo normal los ojos, mientras que el teléfono, ubicado frente suyo, comenzaba a sonar de repente. Lentamente se acerco a este, y temerosa levanto el auricular, siendo dominada por las ansias.

hola? –preguntó con su voz neutra, la cual la caracterizaba.

- - - - - - - -

_Hola? _–oyó repetir del otro lado de la línea a su prometida, mientras él balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y sin lograr que ninguna frase saliera de su boca.

Al oírla atender la llamada, los nervios en su interior estallaron, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y fuerte que no sabía por que no había salido ya del interior de su pecho.

Y siento como un cambio armónico 

_**va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**_

ho..hola –tartamudeo al fin el shaman.

- - - - - - - -

Yoh –fue la simple afirmación que Anna murmuro al descubrir la voz del castaño, mientras que todo su ser sonreía por ella y se llenaba de dicha, al momento que sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de diversos tonos rojizos.

Por kami! Como lo había extrañado! Como había ansiado que la llamase! Como había añorado oír su dulce voz! Como había necesitado sentir el perfume que él siempre usaba envolviéndola y hipnotizándola por completo!.

Se que seguir no suena lógico Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
- - - - - - - - 

Se sorprendió al verse descubierto, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión de asombro por una de ternura.

si – afirmo su identidad el castaño con su usual sonrisa- cómo has estado Annita? –preguntó con vos pausada y suave.

Y en este encuentro telefónico 

_**He recordado que estoy loco por ti.**_

- - - - - - - -

bien, y tu? –preguntó inexpresiva, aferrándose un poco mas al auricular, mientras que dibujaba con su mente al castaño, con una de aquellas sonrisas que solo a ella le dedicaba en incontables ocasiones. Sintiendo el amor que sentía por él tan inmenso e inquebrantable como siempre, a pesar de la distancia que en ese momento los separaba, ese amor seguía latiendo en su interior.

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor 

- - - - - - - -

bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo adquiría cuando la recordaba o la sentía cerca suyo, y en ese momento, al oír su vos, la sentía hay, junto a él, cerca suyo.

Que todo es perfecto Cuando te siento Tan cerca aunque estés 

_**Tan lejos.**_

- - - - - - - -

Y así se quedaron, ambos apoyados en una pared cercana, con los ojos cerrados, conversando de temas triviales y sin importancia que solo comentaban con el deseo de no finalizar la llamada, con el deseo de oír la vos del ser amado para ayudarlos a sobrellevar los kilómetros que cruelmente los separaban.

A varios cientos de kilómetros Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono 

_**Se quedara pensando mi corazón.**_

Poco a poco se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba, de los amigos de él que lo habían llamado para almorzar, y de la temerosa Tamao que le había anunciado a ella que la cena ya estaba lista.

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**_

_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**_

Lo único que a aquellos dos jóvenes les importaba era su ser amado y la distancia, que a su parecer, poco a poco se iba acortando con una lentitud agonizante.

_**Que todo es perfecto**_

_**Cuando te siento**_

_**Tan cerca aunque estés**_

_**Tan lejos.**_

Al mismo tiempo, y con sincronía, los dos abrieron los ojos, sorprendiéndose del súbito cambio de escena. Ella ya no se encontraba en el frió pasillo de la pensión, y él ya no estaba en medio del parque junto a una cabina telefónica, ahora ambos se encontraban parados uno frente al otro, juntos, rodeados únicamente por un interminable césped acolchonado y una brisa fresca que danzaba en el abismo formado frente a la pareja.

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**_

_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**_

Pero rápidamente salieron de su asombro, y los dos sonrieron tiernamente a la imagen de sus prometidos parados frente a ellos, con sus cabelleras meciéndose al compás del viento, y sus miradas resplandeciente por el amor que en su interior guardaban.

ya es momento de que cuelgue –dijo Yoh sin borrar su sonrisa- Horo Horo ya esta aullando del hambre jijiji -.

esta bien –fue la simple respuesta de ella, que de igual modo no dejo de sonreír.

nos veremos Annita, prometo llamarte pronto. Cuídate mucho onegai –exclamo el castaño, dispuesto a colgar, pero fue detenido por la vos de su prometida. **( por favor )**

espera Yoh!

nani? 0.0 **( qué? )**

yo... yo...yo te... –tartamudeo la itako, levemente sonrojada y con sus ojos temblando ligeramente por los nervios que sentía.

lo sé Annita, no es necesario que me lo digas –la interrumpió el shaman, con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír- yo a ti también –pronuncio abriendo los ojos y contemplándola fijamente, sonrojado al igual que ella, ambos con una sonrisa que no se borraría de sus rostros en largo tiempo.

Y ante la sencilla platica telefónica, ambos se estremecieron internamente de dicha y felicidad. Desde aquel día el teléfono lo usarían para comunicarse entre si, para reconfortar sus almas al escuchar la vos de su amante y así concluir la llamada viéndose fijamente gracias a un milagro difícil de comprender. Los dos con una mirada tan intensa y significativa, que gracias a ello los dos omitían las palabras, puesto a que los ojos hablaban por ellos.

Simplemente con la mirada decían miles de cosas, pero todas resumidas a una simple oración que sintetizaba todo lo que sentían y en la cual se hacían mutuamente una promesa que estaban dispuestos a cumplir a como diera lugar "**_Nos volveremos a encontrar mi amor, muy pronto, es una promesa_**"

_**Que todo es perfecto**_

_**Cuando te siento**_

_**Tan cerca aunque estés**_

_**Tan lejos...**_

**Fin**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Pues eso espero! Este es un pequeño obsequio para mi muy querida amiga Vale! También conocida como Keiko-Asakura. Feliz cumple amiga!**

**Ren:** ójala que hayas pasado bien tu día. Y nuestro regalo no termina aquí –pronuncio sacando de la nada un paquete enorme-

**Chiriko:** miau! o

**-no le digas que es Chiriko, tiene que abrirlo ella y descubrirlo por su cuenta ;)**

**Ren:** y este sobre, pero te lo daremos cuando te veamos en persona –concluyo el chino mostrando un sobre celeste, sellado.

**-Bueno, ya es hora de despedirnos.**

**Ren y Rocío:** Feliz cumple Vale!

**Chiriko:** miau! o

**-Ah! Y si quieren dejarme su review queridos lectores por el fic, están en toda la libertad de hacerlo, que yo gustosa los recibiré y contestare n.n.**

**Ja ne!**

_**"La doncella del YohxAnna"**_


End file.
